IWE Extreme Rules (2014)
Extreme Rules 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE that will take place on May 4, 2014 at the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The theme of the event is that most matches are contested under hardcore wrestling regulations. This was the sixth Extreme Rules pay per view, with the event originating in 2009. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Extreme Rules will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines which will play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the April 14th edition of Raw, a tournament was made to determine who would face Big E for the IWE Intercontinental Championship at the event. The bracket is as listed. Fresh off his win at WrestleMania, Dustin Simpson continued to feud with Bray Wyatt of The Wyatt Family. Simpson called Wyatt out for not being able to defend his cryptic speeches without Luke Harper and Eric Rowan behind him. To make Wyatt prove himself, Simpson challenged him a steel cage match, which Wyatt accepted. On the April 7th edition of Raw, AJ Lee was bragging about defending her title against 13 other divas when NXT Women's Champion Paige came out to congratulate Lee on her title defense. Lee would then slap and challenged Paige to a match where Lee would put her title on the line. The match itself was dominated by Lee until Paige escaped Lee's submission move the Black Widow and hit her finishing move the Paige Turner to win her first IWE Divas Championship. On the April 15 episode of Main Event, Lee's bodyguard Tamina Snuka won a battle royal to become number one contender to Paige's title, allowing her to wrestle Paige for the championship at Extreme Rules. On the Raw after WrestleMania XXX, Triple K forced Kody Brown to defend the IWE World Heavyweight Championship against him after Brown won the title at WrestleMania XXX. However, Triple K's former bodyguards, The Shield, turned on him and attacked him, resulting in a no contest. As a result, Triple K reformed Evolution with Batista and Kevin Orton and attacked The Shield the following week on Raw. On the April 18 edition of SmackDown, Triple K announced that Evolution would take on The Shield at Extreme Rules. On the April 21st episode of Raw, Brown and Brie Bella were getting ready to celebrate their marriage when Kaila Matteson came out and announced that Brown would defend his IWE World Heavyweight Championship against Kane at Extreme Rules. Kane then came out from the audience (wearing his mask) and attacked Brown, giving him three Tombstone Piledrivers- the first on the floor, the second on the steel steps, and the third on the announce table, resulting in Brown being stretchered out of the arena. One week later, during Bella's match with Paige, Kane suddenly burst a hole from underneath the ring and attempted to pull Bella down with him. On the Raw after WrestleMania XXX, Cesaro announced that he would no longer be managed by Zeb Colter and was instead a 'Paul Heyman guy', bringing to an end the team of The Real Americans. This started a rivalry between Heyman and Colter, and by extension between Cesaro and Jack Swagger as both men were entered into the Intercontinental Championship tournament. Prior to Cesaro's semi-final match against Rob Van Dam, Van Dam badmouthed Heyman and advised Cesaro to stay away from him. Van Dam would go on to beat Cesaro via count-out after interference from Swagger and Colter. The following week on the April 28th episode of Raw, Colter approached Van Dam and suggested that he and Swagger team up to take on a common enemy in Heyman, but Van Dam declined. Van Dam later lost the tournament final to Bad News Barrett after interference from Cesaro; Swagger then appeared, attacked Cesaro and attempted to attack Van Dam before being fought off. This set up a triple-threat match between Cesaro, Swagger and Van Dam at Extreme Rules. Alexander Rusev made his main roster debut on April 7 and scored victories over various superstars, including Xavier Woods and B-Truth, but made it personal with both men when he attacked them after each match. This set up a 2-on-1 Handicap match between Rusev against Truth and Woods at the PPV. Results ; ; *Kickoff show: El Torito (w/ Diego and Fernando) defeated Hornswoggle (w/ Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Dax Hoovestall) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) and Rob Van Dam *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Xavier Woods and B-Truth in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match *Bad News Barrett defeated Big E © to win the IWE Intercontinental Championship *The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose) defeated Evolution (Triple K, Batista and Kevin Orton) *Bray Wyatt (w/ Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) defeated Dustin Simpson in a Steel cage match *Paige © defeated Tamina Snuka to retain the IWE Divas Championship *Kody Brown © defeated Kane in a Extreme Rules match to retain the IWE World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Extreme Rules *IWE One Night Stand *XCW DVD release External links